


The First Date

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Richard are students in Elmore Junior High and decide to get a little closer together by having a first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

About 20 years ago in Elmore Junior High, there were the students getting ready for class. The noise of the red locker doors slamming shut, students chattering among each other, and the warnings of getting to class or risking detention with the legendary Miss Simian. There came a pink bunny boy as he came around the corner and smiled as he found a blue cat girl talking with a few others of her peers.

"There she is..." the bunny whispered in delight. "The most beautiful girl in the whole school... Nicole..."

The blue cat girl, Nicole, was laughing at something her fellow girlfriends had said. The pink bunny boy who was named Richard decided to take out the flower he had in his pocket, though it was crumbled up a bit and the petals were slipping off the stem, he walked over, a bit nervously. Nicole kept talking with her friends as Richard was sliding over behind her, very nervous and scared about talking with a pretty face like Nicole.

"Uhh... Nicole?" Richard spoke up.

The blue cat flinched a little, not expecting that and turned with a smile. "Yes? Oh, it's you... Richard, right?"

"Yeah," Richard smiled nervously. "I-I was wondering... Would you like to go out with me sometime after school?"

"Oooohh~" a ghost girl named Misery, a banana girl named Barbara, and a robot girl named Gizmo chorused to their cat friend.

Nicole glanced at them, then looked back to Richard, her face turning as pink as his fur. "Sure, Richard... I would love to..."

Richard grinned, feeling accomplished. "Great! I can't wait to tell my mom!"

The others snickered a bit as Richard brought up his mother, but Nicole smiled. She thought it was sweet that he was close with his mother, even if he was very close to adulthood.

"Where would you like to go?" Richard asked.

Nicole hummed a bit. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well... Maybe a restaurant?"

"Of course, Richard!"

"Yeah... Uhh... I don't know any good movies out right now..."

"That's okay... Meet me at my house at 4:00." Nicole stood on her tip toes and gave Richard a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Richard blinked, turning bright red and smiled. "O-O-Okay..."

The bell then rang.

"Ooh, better get to Miss Simian's!" Nicole piped, then went with Gizmo, Misery, and Banana Barbara to class.

"Okay! See you after school!" Richard waved with a grin, then realized. "AAAUGH! I GOT CLASS TOO!" He ran off quickly.

Luckily, Richard made it to class on time before the bell rang.

"Nice to see you're on time for a change, Mr. Watterson." Miss Simian told the pink bunny boy.

"Y-Yeah..." Richard smiled nervously, then went to take his seat.

"Look, guys," a young Patrick Fitzgerald taunted. "It's the Cotton Tail Caballer!"

This made the other kids except Nicole laugh.

"QUIET!" Miss Simian demanded, shutting them all up. "Now, I know you are all looking forward to the weekend away from me and I'm looking forward to the weekend away from you all, but we still got class!"

"Yes, Miss Simian." the class droned.

Finally, after school came. Richard went to his home and into his bedroom. He did himself to look clean and proper.

"Richard, honey, what are ya doin'?" Josephine, also known as Mama Jojo, Richard's mother, came in.

"I'm lookin' nice for my date with Nicole!" Richard beamed.

Jojo tutted. "Here, let Mama help you..." She went to dress him and clean him properly to look like a nice little gentleman, he was now in a cuddly sweater with a bow tie. "There, now ya look strapping like your father!"

Richard coughed a little from the sweater. "A little itchy..."

"You'll be fine, honey," Jojo patted him on the head. "Now, get goin' for your date... Do you know where you're meetin' her?"

"Yes, Mom!"

"Good, now remember what I taught you about being well behaved."

"Yes, Mom."

Richard met Nicole over to the food place they were going to. It was a FAST FOOD restaraunt however. Nicole was expecting something more, but then again, they were almost teenagers and would go to better places for future dates if this went well. The couple both had burgers with fries and Richard did his best not to be a disgusting boy for Nicole's sake.

"I'm sorry this isn't fancy, Nicole..." Richard said softly to the blue cat he adored.

"Oh, it's okay," Nicole soothed. "I'm just glad I get to be out with you... Maybe we could do something tomorrow too."

"Yeah?" Richard liked the sound of that.

Nicole shrugged with a smile. "Why not? You seem like a great guy, Richard... Even if the other kids laugh at you for that cape of yours... I just think it's brave of you for being yourself."

Richard blushed at that. "Aw, shucks..."

Richard and Nicole kept eating, then a teenage Larry came by to pick up their food. They both smiled at him and were wiping themselves down with their napkins. Richard found a spare napkin as Nicole kept cleaning herself and he found a pen, then wrote on the napkin. He pushed the napkin towards her and she looked down slightly.

"Hm?" Nicole took the napkin and read it: 'I love you, and you were always there for me. When we grow up, will you be my wife?' Nicole lowered it to see Richard looked sincere, they may have been kids now, but he had really fallen in love with her. Nicole smiled brightly and hugged him instantly. "Yes, Richard, yes, a thousand times, yes!" She then kissed him.

Richard grinned and gave a wink and thumb's up. There were other boys in the joint who looked rather jealous that Richard was able to win a girl like Nicole, but there were some people who clapped for them.

Later that night, Richard and Nicole were going home with ice cream cones in their hands.

"I had a great time, Richard." Nicole smiled. "And I look forward to many more."

"Me too, I'm glad I could make it happen." Richard smiled back to her.

"NICOLE! IS THAT YOU!?" an angry male voice was heard.

"Ooh, I gotta go..." Nicole sounded nervous, then smiled to Richard. "Good night, Richard... I'll see you tomorrow..." she quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek, then rushed inside to return to her father.

"Wow..." Richard smiled. His first kiss and it was from Nicole. He then got himself home and went to tell his mother all about it.

About 20 years later, this is revealed to be a story in the current Watterson home, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Lexy were sitting together on the floor as Nicole sat on the couch, she had on a different outfit from her work uniform.

"And that's how your father and I had our first date," Nicole happily told her children. "I got to be your father' first friend, first date, and first kiss."

"Wow, how romantic!" Lexy beamed.

"Unbelievable, but fortunate to have happened!" Anais added.

Darwin was visibly gagging from the kiss and mushy stuff in the story.

"Penny..." Gumball sighed, wondering if that would happen with him and the girl of HIS dreams.

Nicole chuckled, then looked up as Richard came by.

"Who wants ice cream?" Richard happily asked his children.

"Me!"

"I do!"

The Watterson children cheered suddenly.

Richard chuckled. "Okay, help yourselves, it's nice and soft for you to scoop up."

Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Lexy raced each other to the kitchen.

"Did I miss anything?" Richard came to join Nicole on the couch.

"Oh, just one of my favorite stories," Nicole told him with a kiss and leaned back.

"Need any extra pillows, honey?"

"No thank you, dear, I'll be fine."

Richard smiled, he kissed her back, then put his hand on her stomach. Nicole put her hand over top his and smiled with him as they looked down at Nicole's new baby bump.


End file.
